fliplinefandomfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LuisAngel01/Q
Hi everyone''!'' After some time from the last Q&A, today I have a new blog section of FSF's Q&A, so here are the questions''!'' ---- Question 1: What will be about the fanfic Hooked on Classics? Answer 1: Hooked on Classics will be a fanfic which will deal with the life of some Fan Customers of the community, and their relationship with other characters, both fan customers as Flipline Customers and will tell their feelings, memories, goals, among other things. For what I consider that it will have a very varied plot besides that it will be adapted to both English and Spanish, which means that it will also be available in the Spanish community, in fact perhaps the most understandable Spanish version, mainly because it is my native language, plus the community may have some activity. Once than I update the chapters of fanfic, you can have a better idea of this. Question 2: What happens with the communities of Flipline Studios on Spanish and Polish? Answer 2: Both still exist, I am currently having a little activity there, and update it to have an interface similar to the English community, and I have the help of AnimatronixXD who was recently promoted in this community to moderator, you will soon be able to have rights in the community in Spanish once we do some things first. As for the community in Polish, it has been totally inactive, since that community was never really planned, and it was a random user who did it (I do not even know it, we only spoke when it was presented to me), because there are few users They have shown interest there since most prefer the English version, but maybe in the future, and receiving support from some that community may be active. Question 3: Have you ever thought about merging the communities of Flipline Studios Fandom with others, such as FFCW? Answer 3: There were few times that I showed interest in doing that, at the beginning we had an alliance with an old and extinct community called Flipline Fan Games Wiki, however this community was not very supportive, because it had many conflicts with other communities which led little by little to disappear, and yet there never was a true fusion. In recent times, the only time I showed interest to merge FSF with any other was when I discovered a method to create a web page outside of FANDOM so that all the fan communities of Flipline Studios could be just one, and we can remember mutually on how to manage the whole community, besides that it could be available in multiple languages at the same time, with the exception that Flipline Studios Wiki would become separate because it is an exclusive community of canon content, even dialogue with the owners of other communities to be able to to do it, but the idea was totally rejected, due to the multiple differences between the communities. And this last technically was the only time something like this happened. Thinking about the future I doubt very much having this idea again and that it works, since it was demonstrated that merging this community with another one would definitely be a bad idea, because nowadays each community took its own path, and they developed under their own decisions. Currently we only have alliances with the other communities. And, we will definitely be separated, because as I already explained there would be multiple differences that would produce serious conflicts. Our community has already taken its own form, and it is good that it is working, so the more than 4 years definitely gave us an identity that no other community has, derived from our history, content, user support, and much more. In addition, many users outside of FANDOM, such as the Flipline Forum users, and Facebook users are agree that FSF is fine as it is and keeping independent will still have the identity that identifies us as one. In conclusion, we will be better independient and having only alliances with other communities and be without any type of conflicts, things who I gratteful with all users here, to can make the community as a great one! ---- That's all for now''!'' If you are a curious user and want to know more, you can leave your question here, you can also leave a question to all admins about how works here''!'' Stay tuned for more''!'' Sincerely/Sinceramente, Category:Blog posts